


Old Fashioned Like That

by dianamiao



Series: 冬铁系列 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Likes Legs In Lace, Established Relationship, High Heels, Kinks, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>    1、托尼和巴基曾有过一番关于接吻啦幻想啦以及其他玩意儿的谈话，而托尼，在此之后，有了个好点子，他决定要在巴基生日那天穿上丝袜、吊袜带和蕾丝内裤。巴基对此一无所知，他在派对结束后【托尼提前退场了，当然】走回卧室，然后被横斜在他们床上的托尼和他脖子上的红色丝绸蝴蝶结惊得全身僵硬。巴基表示这是他有生以来收到过的最赞的礼物。</p><p>    2、托尼私下里爱死那些昵称了，像是“宝贝儿”、“甜心”什么的。而假如要是巴基竟然敢操起他的布鲁克林腔然后称呼托尼为他的“伙计”，托尼简直一秒钟就能勃起。</p><p>    3、巴基爱他能从托尼那儿得到的一切声音，不论是卧室里还是在卧室外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Fashioned Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531209) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



冬铁 过时性癖 （pwp）

by:Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)

Summary:

1、托尼和巴基曾有过一番关于接吻啦幻想啦以及其他玩意儿的谈话，而托尼，在此之后，有了个好点子，他决定要在巴基生日那天穿上丝袜、吊袜带和蕾丝内裤。巴基对此一无所知，他在派对结束后【托尼提前退场了，当然】走回卧室，然后被横斜在他们床上的托尼和他脖子上的红色丝绸蝴蝶结惊得全身僵硬。巴基表示这是他有生以来收到过的最赞的礼物。

2、托尼私下里爱死那些昵称了，像是“宝贝儿”、“甜心”什么的。而假如要是巴基竟然敢操起他的布鲁克林腔然后称呼托尼为他的“伙计”，托尼简直一秒钟就能勃起。

3、巴基爱他能从托尼那儿得到的一切声音，不论是卧室里还是在卧室外。

========================

“不，别这样，来吧，快点儿，就，告诉我，”托尼请求道。

巴基知道自己被那央求打败了，但他还没真的做好说出这种事的准备，至少在这个时候还没准备好——在这个托尼正用他纯粹的棕色眼睛好奇的望着他，朝他投以自己全部注意力的时候。

现在正是一个又长又糟糕的一天的结尾时分——或是开始——只取决于你怎么看，巴基的大脑完全的清醒着，怎么也想不起来自己上一次如此放松、愉快究竟是什么时候的事了。

他很清楚自己该怎么对付托尼，巴基让自己的眼神迷蒙起来，保持着眼神接触的同时缓缓地用嘴唇裹住杯口，他喝完了自己的啤酒，由于托尼的手指紧紧攥住他脚踝的动作而露出一个慵懒下流的微笑。

“你先说，”他答道。

“——说真的？你还真是从来没在成功色诱我这一点上失过手啊，”托尼说道，狠狠拽着他的脚踝让巴基陷入了充满泡泡和水的窘境里，“我们都睡了好几个月了，而你现在才突然开始对谈论性感到害羞？顺便一提，你是没注意到咱们正在分享着一个泡泡浴吗？”

巴基耸耸肩，将自己的脚顺着托尼的大腿伸展开来。“我会说的，但是你得先来。” 

托尼眯起眼睛，“我向索尔发誓，假如你胆敢嘲笑我的话……”

“我不会嘲笑你的，好吗？”

“就只是记住，我清楚你在哪里睡觉，而我同时也是那个掌控一切设备升级的人，”巴基举起手来，夸张做作地划过自己的心脏，然后在嘴巴上方做了一个将拉链拉上的动作。托尼狠狠灌了一大口自己的苏格兰威士忌，然后将杯子放到浴缸外的地板上，“好吧，我先来，因为我不是一个幼稚的小孩子——所以，性癖忏悔，哈？——我某种程度上，呃，也许对那些昵称有点特别的情结。”

那事实上完全不是巴基曾预料到过的，他也完全确定托尼清楚自己从未发现过这一点。“真的？”但既然现在托尼选择将这个挑明了告诉他，巴基自然能够很轻易地回忆并联系起曾经发生过的那些蛛丝马迹。“等等，所以说上周那一次，当我开玩笑地在其他人面前叫你‘doll’的时候——这才是促使那个电梯口活儿发生的真正原因？”

——现在托尼斯塔克脸上的红晕已经明显到没法被否认掉了，那模样实在是相当好看。“对，亲爱的，那就是原因。”

哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，这真是，相当有趣，事实上。巴基饶有兴趣地准备用这一信息给自己搞点好处。他的脚趾绕着托尼光裸的肌肤打转，愉快地看着他蠕动了一下。“任何常用的昵称都行，还是说必须是某些特定的才会起作用？”

显然托尼意识到了自己没在被取笑，他咧嘴笑了，“记得圣诞节的时候吗，你喝了过量的蛋酒，然后克林特手持弹药出现在阳台上？”巴基点了点头。“嗯，所以，你还记得当克林特拿着雪球想找个投掷目标的时候自己说了什么吗？”

“好像是，‘要是你扔了我的伙计，我就把你扔下阳台’？”

令巴基吃惊的事情发生了，托尼突然变得有些忸怩起来，他开始咬住自己的下唇，“是因为你当时的布鲁克林腔，我想，总之那该死地让我剧烈地性奋了。”

“但愿如此，我得说，很高兴知道朝克林特发出的死亡通告并不是那个性趣触发点。”托尼又一次沉进水里抓住了巴基的脚踝，他的手指在他的踝骨上动作着直到……“嗨，伙计，”巴基做作地拉长了嗓音慢吞吞地说道，看着托尼爆发出大笑声。他笑得整个身体都在颤动，然后那笑声渐渐变成了呻吟，巴基得意地露齿而笑，继续用自己的脚底慢腾腾地摩擦着托尼已经完全硬起来的阴茎。

“呣，对，你大概从没注意到过，但每次你这么叫我之后我都不得不偷偷溜到浴室去给自己来一发手活儿。”

巴基愣住了，他愚蠢地注视着托尼，不知作何反应，“真的？”

托尼点点头，然后挑起一根眉毛，“所以，就是这样了，我的秘密性癖——完全地坦白，而且不出预料现在正彻底地被你利用着呢。该轮到你了，快告诉我告诉我告诉我。”

“相当公平。”巴基同意道。

他将身体探出浴缸给自己弄了满满一杯啤酒，并在此过程中有意无意地朝托尼的阴茎上没有必要地施加了过多的压力。托尼呻吟了一声，抵住了他的脚，他的手指在水下灵活地移动着，沿着巴基的小腿向上游移。

“我喜欢你总是很大——”

“你可真会奉承，”托尼打趣地说道，朝水下瞥了一眼就仿佛他能透过那些泡泡看见点什么似的。“凭心而论，‘大’有点过于夸张了，我会说是‘超过平均尺寸’，呃，百分之九十五吧。”

巴基叹了口气，“我没在指你的老二，托尼。”

“至于你，真要说起来的话，”当托尼以牙还牙开始用脚心触碰巴基自己的阴茎的时候，他没忍住发出了一声小小的尖叫，“百分之九十八，显然。”

“我在指你发出的那些声音，”巴基继续说道，忽略了托尼的挑眉。“你经常发出一些声音，那些…叹气，哼哼，呻吟——特别是当你要高潮的时候，你的音量简直……就是那种高音调的哭腔——”

“呣，我不晓得这能不能算得上是一条特殊性癖，”托尼反驳道，眯起来眼睛。“每个人都会对那感兴趣的，Buck，我是说，谁会不喜欢听见自己伴儿在做爱时发出声音呢？”

“不仅仅是做爱的时候，就只是……我不晓得，你的笑声也一样，那些小小的冒着傻气的咯咯笑。”

“不行，变态，这不作数，”托尼用脚趾在水下轻轻踢了踢巴基，露出挑战的笑容，“我可清醒着呢，也完全不傻。咯咯傻笑难道会让你不得不从团队会议上溜走好去手淫吗？我才不这么觉得。来吧，就，告诉我一些真正的玩意儿。”

几乎是违背了他本身意志的，巴基的脑中突然浮现出了一些东西，黑色的蕾丝，缎带，还有丝绸和……几乎是立即地，托尼坐了起来，他的眼睛睁大了，显然进入了全面警觉模式，“不论你想到的是什么，就是它！快说出来！”

“什么也没有，”巴基局促不安地答道，但那已经太晚了。托尼已经意识到了一定有什么存在着，而且在成功将它们从巴基嘴里撬出来之前他是不会放弃的——巴基自己也很清楚这一点。他狠狠灌了一口啤酒，接着喃喃地说道，“我想我对女式内衣有那么点……情结，就是这样。”

“没错，多谢，这才是我想知道的！”托尼欢呼起来。巴基十分确定自己的脸一定因为羞耻而变红了，但托尼完全兴奋起来了，因此他也就没抱怨。“细节！我需要细节！快告诉我告诉我！”

露出一个小小的假笑，巴基将自己的杯子放到地板上，他将托尼拉到怀里，然后翻身压在他身上，他完全不在乎浴缸里的水正被自己的动作搅得哗哗作响，而且几乎有一半被溅到了地板上——毕竟他的双臂之间正镶嵌着一个光滑赤裸的托尼斯塔克呢，所以除此之外已经没有任何值得他在乎的事了。 

“主要是长筒袜和吊袜带，”他承认道，将一只手滑进水里揽住了托尼的身体，“我猜这兴趣已经有点太过时了。”

托尼的身体在他双臂之间蜷曲起来，一只手攥紧了巴基的头发，他们吻在了一起。而等他们终于纠缠着回到卧室后，巴基已经将自己有关性癖的小小坦白完全忘在了脑后，他的全副精力都集中在了该如何将托尼弄到崩溃这一命题上。

他将自己的手指插进托尼的头发里，以一种轻柔的频率在他嘴里抽送着，“呣，对，就是这样，甜心，”托尼嘴里还含着巴基的阴茎呢，闻言不由得难耐地大声呻吟起来，整张脸都变成了一种充满羞耻的粉红色。

所以，当然了，巴基试遍了一切他能想得起来的昵称，试图想看看究竟会发生什么。事实是，这一邪恶实验最终基本上逼得托尼将他推倒在床，爬到他身上，然后开始像骑着一匹烈性野马一样激烈地骑他。

——作为一个在床上被抓住弱点狠狠作弄到几乎要发了狂的人，你真的不能因为做出了这种事就去责怪他。

+

巴基在试着对托尼的慷慨坦白表示出敬意。作为开始，他在他们独处时滥用了‘伙计’这个称呼。这个显然是使托尼从自己的工作上分心开来的及其有效的方法。巴基会漫步走入工作间，当被问及来此的目的时温柔地将胳膊滑到托尼腰间，用嘴唇在他的耳后磨蹭着，耳语般呢喃道，“就只是来瞧瞧我的伙计到底在做什么呢。”

至于除此以外的那些昵称，他们决定轮流使用。一开始的时候有点怪，但他越多次用它们来称呼托尼，他越对它们感到喜爱。巴基自己意识到了这一点，关于这个他们有过一次谈话，接着一切就变成了某种第二天性，那些亲昵的称呼从他舌尖上滚动出来就好像它们是这世界上最自然而然的东西。

“等等，不，交换一下，这些才是你要的新加坡面条，”托尼说道，将那些盛在纸盒里的中国菜重新分配了一下。他递过一双筷子，而巴基漫不经心地接过了它，“谢谢你，小猫。”

当察觉到托尼大大的笑容的时候巴基一开始还有些困惑，但他很快反应过来自己说了什么，无地自容地将自己埋进了食物里试图从这间房子里的其他人面前隐藏自己的脸。但接着他渐渐放松了下来，并在下一次察觉到托尼扫过来的视线时同他对视并且眨了眨眼睛。

那些昵称在卧室之外听上去似乎足够可爱而且无辜，但一旦关起门来，这些单词就开始伴随着无数性爱变得邪恶起来。有时是巴基跪趴在床上，哀求着， “来吧，亲爱的，求你了。”，有时则反之，他将手指探入托尼的臀部，意乱情迷地低语，“甜心，你美妙绝伦。”，接着将自己推入其中。

对巴基而言，每一次他说出那些亲昵的单词，它们实质是都是在表达同一个意思，即“我爱你”。

+

时间从一月滑到二月，又很快从二月来到三月，巴基不是很确定自己对生日这回事抱持着什么样的观感，他基本上是打算要让自己忘掉这回事的，直到那天他步入大厦，史蒂夫将他引入公共楼层，然后突然之间所有人都在朝他大喊，“surprise!”。

“你早就知道这个！”巴基指责道，转向自己的朋友。

史蒂夫将一条胳膊挂在巴基的肩膀上，笑着将他拉进一个拥抱里，“当然我知道这个。”

没人真正需要去朝巴基解释这一切都是托尼谋划的，那个花空了一张信用卡的人现在正在屋子那面朝他羞涩地微笑呢。

这正是巴基想要的那种派对：所有人待在一块儿给自己找些乐子，当然了，伴随着一些酒精，一些笑话——史蒂夫决定通过提起一些发生在他们过去的蠢事来戏弄巴基，他成功了。一切都是亲密而随意的，巴基甚至还得到了一些礼物和一块蛋糕——上面插着的蜡烛数量多到愚蠢但好在还没达到荒谬的地步。

“索尔的礼物你今晚最好一口也别喝，”托尼警告道。他说话的模样相当随意，相当正经地同巴基保持着一个不远不近的距离，可每当巴基的视线触及他的眼睛，他就用一种床第间的煽情笑容来回应他。那表情使得巴基的心酥软的如同一只正在朝人展示自己肚皮的小狗，但与此同时，一部分的他也悄悄地在大脑深处提高了警惕。

一整个晚上托尼都在小心翼翼地保持他们之间的距离，这让巴基感到稍稍有些恼火。他同克林特讲话，为某人讲的笑话大笑，但他总在不经意间发现托尼正站在屋子的那头偷偷摸摸地看着他。可等他想要走到他面前去的时候，这混蛋却又溜走了，巴基甚至根本没能得到机会接近到足够去触碰他。

终于等到整个派对接近了尾声，巴基帮着娜塔莎将史蒂夫从地板上扶起来（托尼关于阿斯加德酒精的警告真的没有在开玩笑！）然后放置到沙发上去。然而等他终于从醉鬼史蒂夫造成的骚乱里彻底脱身出来，巴基才后知后觉地发现托尼早已经神不知鬼不觉地溜走了。

独自站在向上的电梯里感觉挺怪的，这种感觉大概是因为他新近才意识到并且不得不时常提醒自己‘托尼’的楼层现在已经是‘他们’的楼层了，他可以在任何时候随意出入。

走出电梯的时候房间里的灯自动亮起，但托尼仍然不见踪影。耸了耸肩，巴基摇摇头朝他们的卧室走去，并喊道：“嘿，你究竟到哪里去了？”他漫不经心地走到了卧室门口，然后突然被眼前的景象惊得全身僵硬呆立在了原地。

“等你很久了。”

巴基听见了一个奇怪的仿佛被掐住了脖子的声音，接着他意识到那正是从他自己嗓子里发出来的，他嘴巴大张着，因为……

“该死，”他不得不伸手捂住了自己的嘴巴因为那声音听上去纯然支离破碎，他花了整整一分钟时间才把自己重新粘合起来。

 

托尼正在伸展着自己的身体，就好像一切如常——如同所有那些普通的晚上一样——他向后靠过去，倚在一只枕头上，伸手玩弄着自己脖子上鲜红的丝绸缎带——那上面居然还有一个蝴蝶结。“生日快乐，顺便一提。”他随意地说道，将那缎带轻轻扯紧了一点。

巴基上前一步，饥渴地看着面前的这一切。他本想问托尼天杀的是怎么知道这一切的，但他很快回忆起了发生在浴缸里的那回事——正是他自己告诉托尼的，他记起来了。巴基恨不得能够回溯时间好好感谢一番那时候的他自己，因为这一切都实在太……他甚至找不到单词来精准定义自己此刻所想。

托尼在他的目光下不自在地蠕动了一下，巴基急促地呼吸着，抬手阻止他，“别动， 宝贝儿，让我好好看看你。”

那是黑色的，很可能是丝质的衣物。上衣被蕾丝装饰着，而那双长筒袜被高高地拉起，包裹着托尼的大腿，将他双腿的形状和轮廓以极为惊人的方式凸现出来。托尼煽情而缓慢地抬起了一只膝盖，将它曲起然后倾斜到一边好让巴基能够看得更清楚些。那双袜子不知怎么被牢牢的固定在腿部后方，这场景简直让巴基的脑子一团糟——固定住它们的是吊袜带上那些小小的钩子——一切都是极为精致而可口的模样。

托尼并非随意到哪里买了一套旧衣服，他大概是花了不少时间才搞到了这些东西，它们就仿佛是从那些旧时光中被原样复制出来的——假如一个更加年轻更加无辜的巴基巴恩斯真的曾因为一双裹着长筒袜和吊袜带的腿而产生过青春期第一份性欲的话，它们就一定正是托尼此刻穿着的这种款式。

一切都那么完美的合适又妥帖，那些蕾丝以一种诱人的形态紧贴着托尼的大腿肌肉，看上去就好像是用颜料画上去的，那些吊袜带也是同样的舒适顺贴，皮质束带闪着黯哑的光泽覆着在他的肌肤上，使得巴基生出想要用舌头去感受它们的渴望。还有那黑色的，同样是蕾丝质的贴身女式内裤……假如巴基对此表现得有点太失态的话，那也是完全能够为人所理解的。

“喜欢你的礼物吗？”

巴基大笑，伸手扯掉自己的衬衫，“我从没得到过比这更好的礼物，”他发誓道。“站起来，小猫，让我瞧瞧你其他的部分。”

托尼从喉咙里发出愉快地咕噜声，起身跪坐在床上。一旦他动作起来，事情又有所不同了，他的肌肉舒展的方式，以及随之而来的，那些魔鬼般的黑色蕾丝被绷紧在肌肤表面上的模样，这些加起来可真是足以构成一记重锤啊。

“操，托尼，”巴基口干舌燥地哑声说道，没法自控地下意识伸手朝前探去——他的老二早已经在裤裆里暴躁地抗议很久了。

托尼为这难得一见的失态露出一个得意洋洋的假笑，他十分刻意地大幅度张开自己的左腿，爬下床，然后穿上了那双……巴基呻吟起来，开始抚摸自己，与此同时狂热地盯着托尼，看他是怎样将一双高跟鞋慢慢穿在了脚上。

眨了眨眼，托尼缓步走上前来缩短了两人之间的距离，他娴熟地驾驭着那双鞋子，就如同已经穿了它们一辈子。接着他停了下来，恰恰保持着一个触不可及的距离。“别忘了呼吸，”托尼友好地建议道，转了个身以使得巴基能够看见他身后的景象。

那是一种极为惊人的景象。黑色的女式蕾丝内裤被一条束带系在后面，看上去仿佛只需要巴基轻轻一拉，它就能轻松地掉下来。那些吊袜带以一种几乎色情的程度被绷紧在那里，勾勒出托尼的臀部线条——它们那么紧，绝对已经在那部分的皮肤上留下了浅红色的压痕——真他妈的该死——现在托尼开始弯腰了，但只弯下去了那么吝啬的一点点，使得那条蕾丝长筒袜的顶端正正好被勒在他的大腿根部，它们正被拉伸着，同样被拉伸着的还包括那些紧绷绷的皮质束带和袜子后方暧昧的缝合线——至于那双高跟鞋？

“仅仅只看着你穿成这样在我面前走动，我就能射在裤子里，”巴基声音沙哑地说道，“你毫无疑问真是个天才，托尼。”

托尼笑了，“在你面前走动？说真的？我某种程度上还指望过你会想要来操我呢，但你是过生日的那个，你的愿望就是最高指令。”

巴基悲叹着呻吟一声，走近托尼，他的金属手指饱含欲望地在托尼臀侧游走，所到之处，温暖的肌肤被那些冰凉的金属指尖挑起阵阵战栗的涟漪。托尼不可自抑地因为这种抚触颤抖起来。

“噢，你当然会被好好的操一顿，”巴基悄声保证道，他的指尖游动着来到连接着吊袜带的皮质束带之下，“但在那之前，希望你不要介意我花去了太多时间好把我的生日礼物仔仔细细地彻底拆开来。”

托尼呻吟着退了一步，用他的臀部隔着布料磨蹭着巴基的裆部。而巴基的手立即滑到那个充满弹性的臀部上去，揉捏着，两人的心跳都因为那动作而加快了，“所以，你还是挺喜欢这个礼物的啰？”托尼喘着气问道。

巴基的手顺着蕾丝布料来到前方，隔着内裤缓缓地移动，饶有兴致地感受着托尼被困在蕾丝底下的勃起。托尼猛地颤动了一下，呼吸几乎停滞，嘴里发出含糊的抱怨声。

但巴基不放过他，他低下头顺着托尼的肩线朝上舔，一路来到系在颈侧的缎带，再来到耳垂，他用嘴唇磨蹭着托尼耳际那一小块皮肤，低声答道，“我爱我的礼物。”他将一个吻印在托尼的下巴上，接着是脖子。他有些被托尼不同以往的陌生高度分了心。“我当然爱了，因为它们正穿在我最爱的伙计身上呢。”

托尼绷紧了一瞬，接着整个人在巴基双臂之间彻底融化了，他回过头来，脖子上的鲜红鲜红的缎带被他们脖颈交缠的动作推到一侧去。

“我也爱你，”托尼柔软地说道，几乎是羞涩地。他整个身体紧紧镶嵌在巴基的双臂间，在蕾丝和绸缎的包覆里轻轻地发着抖。

巴基低哼着表示赞同，接着松开了托尼稍稍拉开了两人之间的距离。“站在原地别动，除非我允许你那样做。”他命令道。

没法抗拒地，他在这么说的同时伸手在托尼的臀部戏弄地扇了一巴掌，力度重到足够在那里暂时性的留下一个粉色的掌印。托尼从喉咙里发出一个嘶哑的笑声，他刻意地扭了扭腰，让屁股摇摆起来，那模样简直叫人没法从他身边走开。

深呼吸了一下，巴基缓缓倒退着离开卧室，一边走一边享受着自己眼前的画面。来到客厅，他拎起一把扶手椅放在了正对着卧室门前的位置上，接着坐下来。他的心脏因为激动而在胸膛里鼓噪着，巴基将自己调整到一个舒服的姿势，双腿分开，然后深深地吸了一口气。

“好，甜心，过来吧，慢慢走过来。”

他坐在椅子上等待着，感到心脏在胸腔中几乎在以双倍的速度砰然跳动。几秒钟后高跟鞋鞋跟同硬木地板撞击的声音咔哒咔哒地响起来，那声响让他坐立不安。托尼漫步从卧室里走了出来，他走路时臀部扭动的方式惊心动魄，双腿看上去非同寻常的修长，小腿的肌肉被正穿在脚上的高跟鞋修饰成一个令人印象深刻的形状。

巴基没在说谎：毫无疑问看着托尼穿成这样朝他走来，他真的能毫无条件地射在裤子里——即使再来一次也不例外。“真美。”他充满渴望地叹息道，抓紧了椅子的扶手竭力克制着想要自慰的冲动。“我爱你走路的模样。”

“噢，而我爱你这样渴望地看着我的模样。”托尼说道，他越来越近了。

甫一到达能够被触碰得到的距离，巴基就伸出手去，从位于托尼臀部的落点向下，最终停在了他的大腿后方，用手指玩弄着皮肤和蕾丝交接的部分。他将托尼拉近自己，近到他的面颊几乎要触碰到对方已经硬起来的阴茎轮廓的程度。巴基抬头同托尼睁大的棕色双眼对视，他露齿而笑，轻轻动作了一下，打破了两人之间最后的一点点距离。

当身体朝前方倾斜过去的时候巴基同时也在调整着自己双臂的位置，接着他突然将托尼托举起来放置在扶手椅上，然后握住托尼的脚腕将他的双腿向两侧分开，它们被他精心摆放，非常稳固的呈M型缠绕着椅子扶手。“噢，嘿，这倒是很有趣，”托尼结结巴巴地说道，身体紧绷着重心向后靠在了扶手椅背上。

这是一个全新的体位，使得巴基能够很轻易地握住托尼的臀部，他一边揉捏着手中极具弹性的部分，一边用另一只手戏谑地玩弄着那些吊袜带，将它们拉起又放开，弹性的皮带啪地反向回弹，打在托尼最柔嫩的皮肤上，接着再来一次，又来一次。托尼发出嘶嘶声，不安地扭动起来。

带着心满意足地叹息，巴基安慰地用鼻端紧挨着托尼的胯部一小会儿表示歉意，接着向下挪动了一点，将托尼的双腿拉得更开以使得自己能够更轻松地隔着丝袜吸舔那双腿之间的部分。他先吻了吻托尼已经硬起来的阴茎，接着含住它，开始吸。他的舌头被充分地发挥了所有作用，隔着丝质布料卷舔着那不可言说的部分。

“哇哦，好吧，所以当你说要拆开礼物的时候，你其实没在开玩笑，”托尼剧烈地喘息着，上气不接下气地说道。

巴基呻吟着，当一双手插入他的发间将他拉起来的时候抓紧了托尼的臀部，并有些生气地下意识撅起嘴来。他被迫抬起头同托尼对视，接着舔了舔自己的嘴唇，托尼的阴茎显然马上就要在他舌头的帮助下从蕾丝包覆中被解放出来了。巴基脸上露出略有些得意的神情，脸颊泛起红，不自觉地咬着自己的下唇。

为此托尼从胸腔中发出一阵小小的愉悦声音，他伸手抚摸着巴基的脸，“抱歉，就只是觉得你会很高兴知道这个——我还买了另一条同样的丝袜。所以，呃，你不必担心这个被弄坏。”

“有史以来最棒的生日，”巴基喘息着答道。为了表达自己对此的赞赏，他的手指滑到托尼身后，将那条丝绸系带轻轻一拉，扯下了托尼的内裤。动作轻柔地，他将它扯下来，当托尼为了那绸带被扯过自己臀侧时的奇怪感觉而发出哼哼声时，他咧嘴笑了。

“哦，操，”托尼说道，巴基的手指在那柔软的织物上滑动着，他将它完全地脱了下来，然后越过肩膀扔向身后。于是，现在托尼的阴茎终于完全地暴露在了他们的视线中，它非常粗，由于性唤起而变成一种深色，被环绕在周围的吊袜带鲜明地强调出来。

“令人吃惊，”巴基低声说道。他的手流连着拂过托尼的大腿外侧，朝上游走着穿过吊袜束腰带，接着来到他胸膛上捏弄着他的乳头。他人类的手停滞在那里，大拇指反复磨蹭着刷过最敏感的乳头尖端，而另一只金属的手则抓住了托尼的屁股。“我发誓，托尼，这简直就像是我所有那些肮脏的小小幻想都突然完美的变成了现实。”

“很好，这主意很——噢……啊！”

巴基略微闭起双眼，接着低头含住了托尼阴茎的头部，他舔吮着，不厌其烦地吸他，舌头磨蹭着来回抚弄着那个部分，一下，一下，又一下，偶尔舌尖还会轻柔又快速地蹭过那道狭缝流连一会儿，直到他感觉到托尼的双腿开始发抖并且哆嗦起来，巴基含着嘴里的阴茎发出咕哝声，抓紧托尼被固定在扶手上的双腿并拉近自己，手指愉快地在丝袜后方的接缝线处游移挑拨着。他鼓励托尼继续操自己的脸。

仿佛陷入了某种充满永恒喜悦的世界，托尼控制不住地将自己撞进巴基的嘴巴里，接着动作缓慢却稳定持续并且深入地开始抽插，他的呻吟几乎没法停下来。而巴基把一切撞击全盘接受，他努力将嘴巴张大，任托尼不断地操着自己的喉咙。于此同时他的手指划过托尼仍然被黑色丝袜包裹着的大腿，挑逗地略过他的屁股，轻轻扯着那些连接着吊袜带的皮质束带……直到托尼突然将他推了开来。“操，别让我这么早就射出来。”他的语调近乎乞求，甚至还带点着即将要达到高潮的茫然。

“好，”巴基答道，他托着托尼大张着的双腿将他从扶手椅上抱起来，然后再次把他放回地上。“那么，替我将裤子脱掉。”他命令道。

托尼跪坐着试图将它们扯开，而巴基的动作完全没有让这努力变得更容易，他抓着托尼的下颚，将他拉进了一个非常强势的亲吻里。那又美妙又足够让人分心，托尼的呼吸变得急促又焦躁，手指不由自主紧紧掐住了巴基的腰，他激烈地吻回去，如同溺水者般饥渴而不顾一切。

巴基的手臂环绕住托尼，紧紧圈住他。用大的发疼的力道将他们彼此拉近，试图想抚摸遍托尼全身的每一个角落。他们一同迷失在对方温暖的皮肤和肌肉的触感之中，直到最终托尼的舌头滑开努力抵住了巴基的。

“裤子，”托尼痛苦地呻吟着说道，巴基在他嘴里发出一声大笑，顺从地任由托尼从自己的吻里逃出来，他充满爱意地吻了吻托尼的脸颊。

“抱歉，没控制住自己。”他喃喃说道，抬起身体帮助托尼除去自己的长裤和内裤，在意识到他仍然还穿着他那碍事又愚蠢的靴子时他们同时抱怨起来，经过了又一番焦躁狂乱的斗争，巴基终于成功进入到了全身赤裸的状态。

巴基松开了托尼的腰转而抓住了他的两只脚踝，他放慢了节奏浅浅地间或抽插着，享受着托尼紊乱的呼吸声。他们是时候该放弃这张椅子了，否则它必然会被弄坏，但至少是现在，他一点儿也不愿意停下来。

“有史以来最棒的生日，”他答道，“你曾为任何人这样穿过吗？”

托尼摇摇头，没法立即回答他，因为他正忙着咬紧牙关扳着扶手椅的靠背呢。“不，从没有过，”他喘着气说道，“哦，上帝，巴基，你必须得，操，换个角度操进来，否则我就要高潮了。”

这回答显然对巴基产生了某种奇妙的作用，因为他再次贴近了托尼的脊背，用胳膊环绕着他的腰部和胸膛，亲吻舔吮着他肩胛骨中间的部分，同时将自己从托尼体内抽了出来，取而代之开始用自己的阴茎反复在托尼的股缝间磨蹭着。

“我又不是说让你停下来，”托尼带着哭腔抱怨道。

他徒劳地在巴基的控制下扭动着，试图调整位置以使巴基能够再次回到他的身体里，但那完全无济于事。巴基的手指穿过托尼的鬓角，握住他的下颚将他拉进又一个吻里，那姿势很不舒服，但那吻真的很不错。那是非常草率，下流的一个吻，托尼啜泣着，不顾一切地粘人，他轻轻用牙齿磨着巴基的舌头，手指用力的在扶手椅背上收紧。

“求你，求你，求求你了，”他眼角发红带着哭腔，但巴基就只是移开一段距离，赞赏地看着自己的杰作。

托尼就待在他这儿，完全地被打开了，身体赤裸潮红，绝望又渴求地望着自己。这让巴基失神了一小会儿，他动手将托尼带到了沙发上。被仰面放置到沙发上的托尼有些愤愤地抗拒着，他的双腿仍然打开着，以手肘支撑着抬起上半身来。

饥渴地发出咆哮，巴基将一只膝盖跪在托尼双腿之间，接着沉下身去，给了托尼一个货真价实的肛吻。他将舌头推进了托尼的后穴中，毫不意外地尝到了来自于那愚蠢又新奇的现代社会产物，人工合成樱桃口味的润滑剂的味道，那是托尼情急间从他们的床头柜上随便抓来的。“噢，操，”托尼尖叫道，他的手狂乱地插进巴基的头发里，而那让巴基感觉好极了。他来回吸吮舔吻着，照顾着托尼的囊袋，接着是他的阴茎头部，他用舌头仔细描绘着那形状，品尝着，烙下一记吻，接着他咕哝着将它含了进去，一直含到喉咙深处，托尼的手臂无力地从他身上滑落，臀部无助地小幅度拱起，他发出了巴基听过的最为下流又愉快的声音。

巴基仔细地吸着托尼的阴茎，又花了一些时间重新专注于他的后穴，然后他满怀爱意地在托尼大腿根内侧咬出一个牙印，直起身来扶着自己的阴茎，在托尼的会阴部位磨蹭了一会儿，重新插进了已经被操软了的炽热湿润的后穴里，等到他彻底将整根阴茎都送进去后，两个人都满意地呻吟起来。

“对，就是这样，come on，”托尼愉快地鼓励着他的行为，将自己的双腿张得更开。

“不可思议，”巴基发誓道。他压低身体凑近托尼，伸手打算将他喉咙上那条鲜红的丝绸摘下来——它非常轻易地就滑落下来。巴基近距离注视着托尼毫不设防的喉部，低头在那原本系着丝绸的地方依次留下一串啃噬的痕迹，接着他抓住了托尼的手腕。

很奇怪，看着托尼半张着嘴茫然又快乐地发出无言地哭喊的模样让巴基胸口发闷，他将那条红色绸带一圈一圈缠绕在了托尼的双腕上，接着系上了一个小小的绳结。事实上，假如托尼认真的想要挣开它，那将会非常轻易，没有任何困难，但他就只是手指蜷缩着抓着那红色的绸带，允许巴基把自己被捆起来的双臂固定在头部上方。

“完美绝伦，宝贝儿，你简直完美绝伦。”巴基叹息着说道，用拇指将托尼的阴茎头部上渗出来的前液抹去。他没挪开拇指，而是戏谑地在那里滑动着划着圆圈，反反复复，不厌其烦，他欣赏着托尼难耐地咬住下唇的模样。缓缓地，他终于开始继续操起托尼，首先将他的双腿掰得更开，并将其中一条腿安置在了自己的肩膀上。他用自己的面颊磨蹭着那条裹着丝袜的腿，很高兴地意识到自己这天早上没有忘记剃须这回事。

“我甚至都没法告诉你当我在青春期的时候，曾对着印有穿着这样款式长筒袜和吊袜带的腿的图片撸过多少次，”他嘀咕道，试图让节奏慢下来，却一点也没成功。他用手指尖沿着托尼的大腿内侧滑动着，让它们被推得更开，他的拇指拨弄着那些黑色的蕾丝布料，“从没想过有朝一日竟会和自己的老伙计玩儿这个。”

托尼呻吟起来，因为那个单词而身体紧绷起来，他的内壁缠绵地绞紧了巴基的阴茎，整个人由于羞耻而全身都变成了漂亮的粉红色，被按在头部上方的双臂肌肉紧绷，极大地考验了缠着他手腕的那条丝带本身材质的柔韧性。

“这，呃，这就是为啥我们要互相坦白性癖啊，”他喘息着说道，被巴基毫无顾忌的抽插动作打断了好几次，“我，操，我几乎要临阵退缩了，不确定这一切是否真的，符合你的期望。”

巴基挪动着身体，手指蜷曲握住了托尼的阴茎，他猛烈撞击着他。“你疯了吗？托尼，小猫，你本身就已经是我所仅见过的最性感的事物了。”

“哦，不成，停下来，我就要，该死，这是你的生日，你应当先来。”

巴基偏过头在托尼形状匀称优美的小腿上咬了一口，饱含欲望地低头看他，“何必呢，我挺想看看你被操到高潮的样子，”他耐心地说道，托尼大笑起来，笑声由于巴基撞击的动作而最终变成了一声几乎带着哭腔的呻吟。

愉快地叹息一声，他扶着托尼的大腿后侧将那条腿抬得更高，使他的膝盖几乎贴着自己的耳朵，接着他更加努力地干着托尼，看着托尼的眼睛由于激烈的撞击而难耐地半睁半闭，脖子上的肌肉紧绷着，呼吸不稳，他呼吸的声音越来越大，越来越紊乱，暗合着巴基操着他的节奏，“他妈的，他妈的，他妈的，”他语无伦次地喃喃咒骂着，被巴基凶狠的操弄搞得几乎失了神。

当意识到身下的身体开始紧绷起来，巴基舔舔手掌将它濡湿，接着再次握住了托尼的阴茎，他耐心地安抚着它，看着托尼受不了地将头朝后仰起，他的身体紧绷着从沙发上拱起，没错，那显然是一声被快感过载逼出来的尖叫。在被丝绸布料和皮革束带包裹之下，托尼下腹的肌肉紧绷着，他的阴茎开始在巴基手中跳动，他高潮了。

巴基放缓了臀部的抽送，咬着下唇感受着托尼的身体紧贴着他痉挛着的感觉，他看上去完全地失去了神志，喜悦而狂乱的持续射出白浊的液体，那些液体飞溅着弄脏了托尼身上的女式内衣，同时将巴基的整只手也弄得湿漉漉的，高潮带来的至高愉悦使得托尼无意识地抽搐着，他在大声地抽泣着。

等到那剧烈的高潮终于过去，托尼眼神迷离地朝巴基眨眨眼，他的双手仍然被鲜红的绸带束缚在头部上方，整个人都泛着潮红，身体湿漉漉黏糊糊的，但却确凿无疑的赏心悦目。“我有提过我超爱我的礼物吗？”巴基问道，低头依次舔吮并且吸着自己的手指，将它们仔细清理干净。

“Uh huh,”托尼含糊地咕哝道，头懒洋洋地偏到一边去，他微笑了，“现在轮到你了，派对主角，”

巴基摆弄着托尼的双腿将它们调整到舒适些的位置，接着将自己的阴茎抽出来大部分，只留头部浅浅的插在托尼的后穴里。满意地叹息一声，他开始慢吞吞地反复进出抽送，托尼软绵绵地呻吟着，任他抚摸自己。流连过那些让巴基着迷的蕾丝布料，他抓着托尼的两只脚踝将他的双腿抬高，他一边抽插，一边用大拇指不断抚弄着长筒袜后部的那些缝合线。托尼挪动了一下，试图将这一切都看得更清楚，他的手指懒洋洋地抚摸着那条缠绕着自己手腕的鲜红丝绸。

巴基就快要高潮了，非常近，他能察觉得到。随着他持续不断操弄着托尼的动作，他的脉搏正逐渐悸动着跳得更快，他的身体开始微微颤抖，然后，它来了，他射了出来，漫长的高潮侵袭了他的大脑，臀部抽送的动作随着高潮变得缓慢又紊乱，托尼的双臂抬起搂住了他的肩膀，被捆住的双手妥帖地挂在他后颈上，他将巴基拉近自己，贴着他的耳朵呢喃着些甜蜜温柔又滚烫的情话。

不知怎么他们开始吻起对方来，缠绕成乱糟糟的一团，两个人都汗津津湿漉漉，身上满是精液的痕迹，他们的舌头缓慢柔和地搅合到一块儿，嘴唇温柔地相互触碰。托尼用鼻尖蹭蹭巴基的鼻子，接着吻他的脸颊，过了一会儿他们的嘴唇再次相遇了，交缠着磨蹭着，磨蹭着，最后两个人都像傻瓜一样咯咯笑起来。

“所以，这一切都非常好，是不是，”托尼笑着说道，“不过我开始想要穿回我自己的内衣了。”

巴基稍微松开了一点，小心翼翼地解开了托尼的双腕，他放开了托尼好让他能自由活动，接着嘭的一声，不慎从托尼身上滑下去跌坐在了地上。工程师整个人都滑溜溜的，他笑嘻嘻地被巴基拖进自己怀里，然后再次同他亲吻起来。他们扭动着调整到一个足够舒适的位置，托尼将脑袋枕在巴基的下巴上，满意地轻叹一声。

“你是怎么学会穿着高跟鞋那样走路的？”巴基突然问道。

“自从那次浴室里的性癖谈话之后，我每天都有练习，”托尼承认道，“事实上还从Nat那里弄到了一些建议。她简直疯了，说起来，我甚至被她逼着在例行格斗训练的时候也穿着它们。”

巴基直起身来好看清托尼的脸，“你是说真的？”托尼露齿而笑并点点头。“JARVIS，现在什么时候了？”

“十一点三十七分，先生。”

“我的生日仍然还没有过去，”巴基指出，他笑得甜腻腻的。托尼呻吟起来，朝他依偎过去，咕哝着，“我造出了一头怪物，是不是？”

嗯，这评价还蛮公道的。

“有史以来最棒的生日。”

END


End file.
